


Sarah Lynn

by july4thkisses



Category: BoJack Horseman
Genre: Character Death, Drugs, Other, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/july4thkisses/pseuds/july4thkisses
Summary: So. My heart's kind of broken over Sarah Lynn. Here's a poem.
Kudos: 12





	Sarah Lynn

She got to go to the planetarium.  
Stars surrounded her,  
engulfed her,  
everywhere she turned: stars.

She was a star of her own—  
burned out too soon on cheap  
liquor and drugs, too many drugs,  
but a star nonetheless.

She got to go to the planetarium.  
Her only real father figure left  
slung an arm around her shoulders  
and told her how much  
this moment meant to him.  
Told her how much she meant to him.

She’d been begging him to take  
her to the planetarium for days,  
and he finally did.  
She loved it because she was underneath  
a dome, because she was underneath the stars,  
because she was with him.

She got to go to the planetarium.  
It felt warm. Like the drugs made her feel,  
but this was not manufactured happiness  
coursing through her veins.  
This was real.

She got to go to the planetarium.  
It was the last place she’d ever go,  
but for a moment,  
it was enough.


End file.
